Pocion Multijugos
by Ire-Ire
Summary: Reto impuesto por la PDF... Harry pasa su noche de bodas, pero cuando se despierta descubre a su lado a...


Holaaa!

Bueno, he aqui el ultimo reto de hoy XDDD, bien este reto fue impuesto por la misma persona que el de Boda problematica (como me toque ponerte reto Hika, te enteras ��) porque bueno el anterior vale, pero este? En fin cosas que pasan, cuando una acepta jugar XDD.

POCION MULTIJUGOS

Las manos ascendieron rapidamente por la espalda de él, clavandole las uñas, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta en busca de oxigeno.

Hacia apenas unas horas, habian terminado de cenar y habian celebrado el baile de su boda. Por fin, después de que Harry venciera a Voldemort, se habian casado, y felizmente se puede decir…

Lo que los llevaba a esta situación. Con un ultimo gemido, se abrazaron y los brazos de Morfeo los arrastro a ambos al mundo de los sueños.

Los rayos del sol alumbraban directamente a la cabezera de la cama. Harry se desperezo y vio a su lado una hermosa cabellera negra… Un momento… ¿Negra¿Qué el cabello de Hermione no era castaño y ondulado? Harry se levanto y se puso sus anteojos, y a su lado yacia su capricho juvenil: Cho Chang.

-CHO-

-Harry vuelve a la cama…-

-SAL DE MI CAMA AHORA MISMO! DONDE ESTA HERMIONE-

-Yo soy…- Cho se levanto de golpe y se miro en el espejo del tocador- Oh, dios…-

-Espera… QUE PUÑETAS HACES AQUÍ? Y DONDE ESTA MI ESPOSA-

-Harry yo te amo…Soy mejor que Hermione…- Dijo Cho acercandose a Harry.

-NO ME TOQUES!... Te lo voy a preguntar por ultima vez Cho… DONDE ESTA HERMIONE-

-Esta en el armario…-

Harry se dirigio como un rayo al armario y lo abrio. Hermione yacia en el suelo, con las manos y los pies atados y con una mordaza en la boca… Sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar y cuando vio a Harry no hizo nada mas que pegar un gritito.

-Hermione! Dios, estas bien- Pregunto mientras la desataba- Lo siento cariño, tenias razon, no deberia haberla invitado a la boda…- La abrazo.

-Ha-Harry ha utilizado la pocion multijugos, ayer cuando subi a la habitación para prepararme…-

- Flashback-

Un "plop" le indico que alguien se habia aparecido en la habitación. Salio del baño y solo pudo escuchar que alguien murmuro algo y unas cuerdas la rodeaban, amarrandola por lo brazos y la spiernas. Cuando levanto la cabeza vio a una chica que odia tremendamente: Cho Chang.

-Cho? Que rayos haces? Sueltame ahora mismo-

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu Granger- Se acerco y le arranco 1 pelo- Con esto es suficiente.

Aparecio un caldero en el que burbujeaba una pocion que a Hermione le sonaba mucho.

-Pocion Multijugos? Que piensas hacer-

-Hacerme pasar por ti y tener siempre a Harry… Es mio Granger, solo mio…- Vio que Hermione iba a abrir la boca y añadio- Te he estado observando durante estos mese Granger, y te aseguro que Harry no notara la diferencia…-

-Da igualél no te ama Cho! Cuando se entere, su odio hacia se incrementara por niveles-

-CallateÉl si me ama! Lo que pasa es que has hecho algo, le has engañado para que se case contigo…-

-Tu estas loca-

-Callate o te hecho un maleficio-

- Siempre me amara a ti, se ha casado conmigo no contigo-

-Que te calles-

-Jamas te amara-

-DESMAIUS-

-End Flash back-

-Y de eso es de lo unico que me acuerdo Harry…-

Harry giro hacia Cho, con la mayor cara de odio que habia tenido jamas. Se podia sentir la magia fluir, y una aura blanca rodeaba su cuerpo… Sus ojos llenos de llamas de la mas pura furia.

-Quiero que salgas de mi casa y de mi vida para siempre…-

-Pero Harry yo…-

-Vete…-

-Te amo…-

-HE DICHO QUE TE VALLAS-

-Pero yo…-

-Mira, aunque me encierre en Azkabanm, te voy a lanzar un Avada Kedabra… ASI O TE MARCHAS O TE LANZO LA MALDICION-

Con un sollozo más, Cho desaparecio.

-Estas bien Hermione-

-Si, solo estoy un poco asustada…-

-Ven aquí anda…-

Los 2 se abrazaron y Harry la cargo hasta la cama, donde se acosto con ella y la resguardo entre sus brazos…

-Te amo Hermione, nunca lo olvides…-

-Yo tambien te amo Harry…-

Y juntos, se desplazaron al mundo de los sueños.

FIN

Bien, la verdad la pareja la detesto, y bastante trauma me pille cuando se besan en el 5º libro ��... En fin espero les haya gustado! dejen sus criticas y demas cosas en un review!

Besos. Jire.


End file.
